Optical devices are known from the German laid open patent applications DE OS 196 31 414 A1 and DE 197 28 890, which make it possible to capture the retina reflex image and to superimpose additional images in the eye.
Since the devices and systems described in the above-mentioned applications are preferably designed in the form of a pair of spectacles, they will for the sake of simplicity also be referred to in the following as a spectacle system. This term does not imply any restriction, and other embodiments of such devices and systems, instead of the “spectacle system” can be used in the contexts described below.
There is a need for novel methods and systems enabling examination of the eye or improving vision, and such systems and methods may be improvements of the embodiments described in the DE 196 31 414 A1 application.